Such motor arrangements have been long known according to prior art. For this purpose, it is particularly known that in addition to the motor itself, such motor arrangements usually have a motor transmitter being arranged on the motor, and a control and/or analysis device, which controls the movement of the motor. Said analysis device is usually connected to the motor via a line or a cable. More precisely, a plurality of cables is usually necessary, which are guided to the motor via the control/analysis device, such as a power cable and a plurality of control cables, or control wires.
Motor transmitter systems are also known, wherein the transmitters of the motors utilize positioning, speed, and acceleration values for controlling the motor. For this purpose the respective positioning, speed, and acceleration values are transmitted to the evaluation electronics also via control cables, and the evaluation electronics performs controls as a response to the valued measured at the motor. Altogether, the result is a very high expenditure of cables, since the power, sensor, and transmitter signals are usually installed in dedicated cables each. More precisely, twice or multiple times of the cable conduits are therefore necessary, and also twice the amount, or at least an increased amount of plugs and cables. Additionally, wider cable hauling devices are necessary in machines, and also an increased installation space.